Total Drama Island: Again!
by Reading10
Summary: Chris takes a brand new cast of contestants back to Camp Wawanakwa for a brand new season of Total Drama Island! Now accepting applications!


**Total Drama Island: Again!**

**I've read a few of these 'send in your own' character stories, and I've noticed that they're sort of dying out here on , so I figured why not do one right now to reignite the passion?**

* * *

The dock underneath Chris McLean's feet creaked as he walked down it. Years of decay and neglect had turned the once freshly painted wooden Dock of Shame into a moss-covered, damaged mess. Chris dodged each of the holes in the dock where a slab of wood was missing.

Behind Chris was the infamous Camp Wawanakwa; a once beautiful summer resort only accessible by boat, now shared the same fate as the Dock of Shame. Two adjacent cabins sat facing each other in the main campgrounds. A path starting in front of the cabins led to where a communal washhouse. An outhouse sat next to said washhouse, with flies circling it.

A bit farther pushed back was the Mess Hall where smoke was rising out of the chimney; someone was cooking lunch. Across the campgrounds was a small campfire site with eleven stumps circling a fire pit that contained two unlit logs. A bare oil drum sat near, facing the stumps.

Back on the dock, Chris was adjusting his hair, staring at his reflection in a small compact mirror. He flashed himself that award winning grin before throwing the mirror over his shoulder, letting it waste away into the lake. Chris turned to face what appeared to be an unseen camera that was supposedly filming him.

This was declared true as Chris started talking, as if he was on camera.

"Last summer, you watched as twenty-two complete strangers duked it out here at Camp Wawanakwa for $100,000! It all came down to two contestants in the end—Gwen versus Owen! Depending on what country you live in, the winner varied. Don't ask why," Chris said, looking almost nervous as he did.

"Good news is that the ratings went through the roof, and the network has green lit a second season! We're in need of teenagers that have nothing better to do this summer than come out here to Camp Wawanakwa to publically humiliate them on national TV!"

Chris blinked, realizing what he had said.

"You know," he started, "That sounded a lot less worse in my head," he then continued without skipping a beat, "Anyway, if you sense that you won't be having a life this summer, log onto the _Total Drama_ website and fill out your application! Remember, only a certain number will be accepted onto the season, so make sure you're at least semi-interesting!"

"Good luck, and maybe you'll end up winning this season of _Total Drama Island_!" Chris threw his hands into the air as the cameras cut.

* * *

That's right; it's time for the second season of _Total Drama Island_, and your character (if I choose it that is) may be a part of it!

I do have a few rules before I let you fill out the application form below:

**1 – **Please don't send in characters that you've sent into other stories. I crave originality, and would like to see something created specifically for this story.

**2 – **Don't make these characters exact copies of the original _Total Drama _contestants—also, when coming up with characters, try to make them as unique as possible. I love variety when weighing my options.

**3 – **You may submit two characters maximum—but they have to be a boy **and **a girl. They cannot be related or a couple as well!

**4 – **Try to keep the stereotypes simple but yet descriptive. I've seen stereotypes that include "the Punk/Goth Skater Queen Bee", and honestly it is just too much. I think you catch my drift.

**5 – **The final number of contestants in the story will be somewhere between 16 and 22. I will be including two of my own characters, but they will not be revealed until the final cast list is posted.

**6 – **Even if your character is not accepted as a contestant, please stick around to the story. Your character may turn up at any point as an intern, aftermath host, guest co-host, etc.

**7 – **The elimination order will be decided by me; however at certain times I will allow either the public to vote or the creators of the characters. I want this story to be as interactive as possible, and will need the help of the readers to do so.

**8 – **If you want to be at least guaranteed consideration, you **must **fill out **everything **on the application below!

* * *

And now, the application form:

**Name (First and Last)**:

**Nickname** **(If they have one)**:

**Gender**:

**Stereotype**:

**Appearance (hair color, eye color, skin color, etc.)**:

**Clothes**:

**Bathing Suit**:

**Pajamas**:

**Notable Traits (are they freakishly tall? Do they talk with an accent? Etc.)**:

**Personality (in a few sentences or more)**:

**Phobia(s)**:

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**NOT Talents:**

**Short History (what's their family life like? Where do they come from? Etc.)**:

**Why TDI (fame, fortune, etc.)**:

**Can Your Character Drive?**:

**Audition Tape (use proper spacing and punctuation)**:

**Challenge Suggestions/Requests**:

**Other (anything I may have missed)**:

* * *

If I need any additional information, I'll just send you a PM. Be patient, as it might take me a few days to choose the cast! So starting in those applications!


End file.
